Eye Color and Kisses
by conversophile
Summary: Swifty notices something odd about Snoddy, or rather, about his eyes...


TITLE: DISCLAIMER: Dinsey, darlings. Its just fluff. F-L-U-F-F. Fluff. But if you have problems lending out your boys to me (you do own Newsies, sad for the rest of us), even for fluffy pieces of fanfiction, well.I can recommend pleanty of good therapists. Oh, and give my respect to Betsy Byars. I am truly sorry for abusing The Blossom books so. AUTHORS NOTE: Ahh, pointless plotless slashy fluff. Eye coloration. Snoggage. Much fun. Enjoy  
  
That late afternoon sun bounced off the rusting metal of the fire escape. Swifty squinted, trying to avoid being blinded by the reflecting sunrays as he lit a ciggarret and took a drag. He'd finished work early and made it back to the Lodging House before the rest of the boys, enjoying the few minuets of quiet and being alone  
  
Swift sensed more then heard someone step onto the fire escape behind him, cross their arms over their chest and speak, a slight "T'ought I'd foind youse out here."  
  
"Hey Snod."  
  
"Youse come out 'ere a lot, don'tcha?"  
  
"Yeah.i's quiet, ya know? Peaceful-like. Somewhere wheres I can t'ink."  
  
"Dat's always good."  
  
Their conversation wandered aimlessly, as they disscussed selling, their fellow newsies, and whether Weasel could swallow an entire bottle of red- wine in one gulp.  
  
And as they disscussed such important matters, Snoddys attention began to wander away from the conversation. Swifty looked so cute when he was excited about something-the way he motioned wildly with his hands, the way his almond shaped eyes crinkled at the corners, how he could barley speak through the giant grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You wanna kiss me, don'tcha?" Though his tone was serious, Swiftys eyes told a different story. They seemed to be almost on fire, alight with merriment and mischeif.  
  
Snoddy snapped out of his trance and went into a stammering stupor, "Wh- what? H-how'd you know that?"  
  
"ESP. Toldja I was one o' dem pshycos..."  
  
"Youse pchyco alright. C'mon, be serious!" A slow smirk was begining to form around the edges of the tall brunnets mouth. This would be interesting- especially since, for the past few months at any rate, his desire to kiss Swift had been almost all he thought about when they were together.  
  
Swift shot the him a wide, impish grin, "Whenevah you want t' kiss some goil, I'se used to notice yer eyes would do dis weird ting where dey'id change color."  
  
Snoddy had to laugh. "Change color? Youse really are one o' dem pshycos!"  
  
"I'se serious!" The Asian boy cried, though he was giggling right along with him, "Whenevah youse is wantin' t' kiss someone, yer eyes change from light brown t' dark brown. Is da truth, 'onest!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really. 'ere, I'll start carryin' a mirror around in me pocket, an' whenevah I see yer eyes shiftin, I'll wip it out and show youse."  
  
"Alright." Silence fell between them for a few minuets, as they both enjoyed the warm breeze, cigarrette smoke, the New York skyline, and the occational brushing of strong shoulders and rough hands.  
  
Snoddy was the first to break the silence. He looked over at the black- haired boy, a wide smirk spreading across his face, "So.what color are me eyes now?"  
  
Swifty had to work hard to keep from grinning himself as he leaned forward. His eyebrows knitted in feigned concentration, "Well. dey just got a bit darker.And now, a bit darker."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
Swifty was about to comment how now his eyes were about the shade of the chewing tobbacco they sold down by the docks, but he never really got a chance. First off, because he couldn't really talk with Snoddys mouth pressed firmly over his, and they both had their eyes closed, and Swifty was the type who prefered to verify his statements before making them.  
  
The kiss was soft, languid and sweet. Snoddy was the first to pull away, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face. Swifty chuckled, running a hand through the other boys hair.  
  
"You look loike you'd die happy if God struck ya down roight now."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Swifty barley had time to process the thought: His eyes are so freaking dark; he looks like he might try to eat me. before Snoddys lips decended upon his own again. The second kiss started out as slow and sweet as the first, but quickly grew in intensity, until it completely consumed both of them in the heat of the moment. Tongues melded together, competeing for domminance while hands roamed freely through hair, over backs and under shirts, memorizing the texture of the skin gracing chests.  
  
Once again, Snoddy was the first to end the kiss. Swifty let out a small noise of discontentment and annoyance, pouting up his new found love(er).  
  
"Swifty?"  
  
"Yeah, Snoddy?"  
  
"My eyes? Do dey really change color?"  
  
Swifty laughed, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Wewll, what explanation can you come up with for my constantly wanting to kiss you?"  
  
"I dunno." The skinny Asian rolled his eyes, "How bout dis: Dey change whenevah you PLAN on kissin' me. Sound good?"  
  
"Woiks fer me."  
  
That was the last thing either of them said for quite some time. 


End file.
